


[Podfic] Better Late Than Never

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of crimsonquills' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ten years after UNCLE is disbanded, April meets Napoleon and Illya at a reunion.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Late than Never](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12444) by crimsonquills. 



**Rating:** G  
**Time:** 9 minutes  
**download**  [ here (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/muncle%20-%20better%20late%20than%20never.mp3)


End file.
